China-Taiwan Visits/Transcript
Transcript A special announcement to make 11 commanders are seen on a stand, and the members are seen sitting on seats as the audience Reicheru: "Everyone, we have a special choice today, some of you will be going to China and some of you will be going to Taiwan, the ones going to China are anyone from Korea, China itself, some Americans who decided, Since Taiwan is more Japan-friendly, the Japanese members of team will be going to Taiwan, along with Americans who decided to come, the tour guides for China, will be......" then stands up Reicheru: "SONG AND JIAO CLOUD!" audience claps and Jiao and Song come up to the stand Reicheru:: "And the tour guides for Taiwan are......?" stands up Reicheru: "HUIZONG ZHUNGXI OR HIDEKI SHINOZAWA AND MEIMEI OR MEIKO SHINOZAWA!" and Meimei/Meiko stand up then walk to the stage Reicheru: "So, without further ado, here is a list of people who will be going to China and the ones going to Taiwan." Sophie: (pulls up the list and clears throat) "The following people will be going to China...." All Aboard! group boards an airplane on a runway and we cut to the passengers sitting down. Nicole is the pilot Nicole: "Please fasten your seatbelts." passengers fasten their seatbelts Nicole: "No smoking, horseplay, or alcohol is permitted during this flight. Life jackets are located in compartments above the seats. Oxygen masks may drop from the ceiling in case of an emergency. Thanks for listening, and enjoy your flight!" plane eventually takes off Visiting Beijing, China Catherine the Spellcaster: "Wow! Just look at all the neat lanterns!" Reicheru: "Hai. I agree, Catherine." see Chinese floats Catherine: "Look at the floats! Aren't they amazing?" Visiting Taipei, Taiwan Satoko: "" (Translation: One Piece is pretty popular here, It just loves anime!) Toshio: "" (Translation: "Cool! Good thing it doesn't get that c****y 4Kids dub!") team walks down the streets of Taipei. In this scene, the Xiao Family makes a cameo Jiao Xiao: "Ni Hao! Welcome to Taiwan!" Bai: "Ni Hao? Ni Hao Ma? Do you like Taiwan!" Hiro: (speaking Mandarin) "" (Translation: Hello to you to, and yes, we love it!) Jiao Xiao: "You speak Mandarin Chinese?" Hiro: "" (Translation: Yes, I do, my wife is Taiwanese and she taught me how to speak it fluently, so I'm basically a bilingual, speaking Mandarin and Japanese, so is my brother in law, so is Jiko, and so is Meiko) Meimei/Meiko: (Speaking Mandarin) "" (Translation: We are ghosts, I lived during the occupation of Taiwan and I moved to Japan) Huizong/Hideki: (Speaking Mandarin) "" (Translation: Hello!) Jiao Xiao: "Are you Japanese?" Huizong/Hideki: "" (Translation: No, me and my twin sister are Taiwanese, but we just love Japan, it's like that country so hard to hate yet so hard to love at the same time! Jiko, my niece, is half Taiwanese, half Japanese) Wei: "" (Translation: Hey, Yo!) Huizong/Hideki: "" (Translation: Children of the Han, what are you doing in Taiwan?) Wei/Jiao/Mulan: "" (Translation: I can't read Simplified text) Huizong: "" (Translation: Don't worry, Miss Xiao, these mainland Chinese tourists are 100% well-behaved, Wei actually hates how today's Chinese behave, it really upsets him, and he hated what China had become, an oppressive, communist regime, yet Mei tolerates, she also behaves herself, Chinese members are taught to behave outside China) Jiao/Jiko: "" (Translation: I think Taiwan is a very beautiful nation, it's less pollutionated, and it has Japanese-Taiwanese influences from the times it spent with Japan) team arrive at the Chiang Kai-shek Memorial Museum Huizong: "" (Translation: This is one of my favorite landmarks, this guy is Chiang Kai-shek, he ruled China for 22 years and Taiwan for 30 years, when the Communists won the Chinese Civil War and came here, Taiwan, was not a happy place to live in, the KMT was oppressive, controlling, and the pure Chinese culture now had Japanese influences, and they improved when their second and third ruler repealed most of the laws and relaxed it down, and Taiwan became beautiful) Jiao: "" (Translation: Do you guys wanna come over?) In China I In Taiwan I Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Animated Transcripts